


In Exilis

by armoredsuperheavy (b33x)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Man Kylux, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b33x/pseuds/armoredsuperheavy
Summary: Old Man Kylux in exile, caring for each other as they grow elderly and infirm.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	In Exilis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a tweetfic posted Jan 1 2020 to @ArmoredHeavy

Hux uses a cane and grows ever more delicate. His skin is translucent, like paper. Kylo worries about a fall. Kylo's lifestyle was hard on his body. Old injuries give him chronic pain. He forages for medicinal herbs, uses Force healing when he can, but of course he's still a mortal man. His heart flutters in his chest more frequently, and he climbs the hills around their home more slowly as the years pass.

They still argue, but there's no venom left in it, just moving in well-worn tracks, old betrayals and hurts scarred over. Mostly, they accept each other. Hux designs clever things, traps for game that don't require a lot of strength to use, helper droids, efficient water filtration and food preparation devices. Kylo takes them on dream trips together when one or the other of them is hurting too much.

They know they don't have much longer, and the days run together so quickly now, it will feel like no time at all. It's a funny feeling, after all those years of never expecting to see forty. They await the end together, an island of two, because who else would they possibly be beside? It was Kylo or nobody for Hux, and it was Hux or nobody for Kylo.

When the inevitable approaches, it's Kylo - and Hux somehow never expected that. He loads Kylo into their shuttle, fires it up for the first time in a decade at least, and fires them out of the atmo, plotting a course for the sun. Hux lies down alongside Kylo's body, wondering at how natural it felt, how un-strange it was. He rests his head on Kylo's chest and remembers how much thicker he'd been as a young man, and cherishes the memory and the way Kylo is now. And then Hux falls to sleep, heedless of his aching leg, the hole in his chest not hurting any more. The most peaceful sleep of his life.


End file.
